05615
}} is the 5,617th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 21 May, 2010. Written by LINDSAY WILLIAMS Directed by NEIL ALDERTON Plot Part 1 Seeing Viv outside the Post Office, Val tells rEic she'd throw more than his clothes out the window if he slept with Leyla. She hopes Terry won't change his mind about selling the B&B, as he and Brenda were at each other's throats yesterday, too. Nicola's surprised Viv's opening up today, after being humiliated in the pub. She adds that Bob might have been faithful if Viv wasn't an evil cow. Brenda arrives, telling Nicola that's enough. Viv tells Brenda that Bob thinks she's overreacting. Brenda sympathises, saying that Terry didn't tell her about the affair - otherwise she'd have told Viv. Brenda continues that Gennie may be her daughter, but what she did was wrong. At Victoria Cottage, Gennie tells Katie that Jamie isn't answering his phone. Katie's sure that Jamie will have calmed down by now. Gennie frets they're supposed to be leaving for Cornwall today. Katie is certain they'll sort things out, but Gennie wonders how. At Butlers Farm, John and Adam enter to find Holly slumped on the sofa. Holly tells John she needs some acrylics for college, lying that she gave Hannah most of the money from Moira - because she was upset about John and Eve. Holly lays it on thick, adding she told Hannah that John never meant to hurt them. Guilty, John gives Holly twenty pounds as an early birthday present. Adam gives Holly a wry look, as she tells John that Moira will calm down eventually. Walking to work, Lizzie tells Lisa and Adele that Bob hardly slept. Lisa can't believe that Gennie had an affair, but Lizzie reckons it's always the quiet ones. Adele laughs that's why she never has any luck, stepping into the road. Andy's Landrover screeches to a halt. Lizzie wonders if Adele is dead?! Exiting Victoria Cottage Katie sees Jamie getting out of the campervan, and tells Gennie not to go without saying goodbye. Jamie tells Gennie he slept in a lay-by, trying to work out what to do. Gennie says Viv and Bob are always splitting up and getting back together, but Jamie reckons it's different this time. Gennie tells Jamie she wants a future with him, and begs him to agree they can set off as planned. Jamie wants to sort things out with Bob and Viv first, but eventually agrees they can go afterwards. Relieved, Gennie tells him she'll be waiting, and they share an emotional hug. In the café, Andy protests that Adele stepped into the road without looking. Adele winds him up, saying he could have run Lizzie over. Andy offers to buy her a coffee, but Adele reckons she needs a proper drink. They agree to meet in the pub later on. Viv tells Lizzie she'd be fine if everyone would stop going on, adding for Lisa's benefit that the Dingle family knickers are as loose as their morals. Having arrived unseen, Bob tells Viv to leave them alone. He assures Viv he's not going anywhere until she hears him out. At the Woolpack, Marlon agrees it'd be insensitive to ring Bob during his marriage crisis, and Diane sighs she'll have to cover. Charlie protests that Diane's always working, and invites her on a night out, saying he knows a great little restaurant. At a table, Nicola tells Jimmy her court hearing is two days after their wedding. Scarlett ventures at least she'll be able to celebrate first. Nicola's worried she could spend their honeymoon in prison, adding that Bob slept with the lodger when Viv got sent down. Jimmy's sure it won't come to that, adding protectively that no one will take his wife anywhere. Charlie beckons Victoria, and asks for a favour. At the café, Brenda tells Viv she'll be at home if she needs her. Bob admits he made a stupid mistake, but argues that he wasn't in prison when Viv slept with the limo driver, and he forgave her affair with Paddy. Viv argues they were divorced then. Bob reiterates that he thought they were finished when he slept with Gennie. He protests it was one moment of weakness, but Viv disagrees. Quietly, she tells Bob he doesn't love her anymore, and he hasn't for a long time. Part 2 At Victoria Cottage, Katie sees Gennie's luggage and is pleased to realise she's made up with Jamie. Brenda arrives. Gennie hopes Bob and Viv are all right, but Brenda gives her short shrift. Gennie points out that Brenda once had a crush on Bob herself. Katie makes herself scarce. Brenda reminds Gennie that she warned her off Bob, telling her it was wrong. Gennie weeps that she just needs to start again somewhere else. Brenda leaves, telling Gennie that she loves her, but she can't even look at her right now. At the café, Bob insists he still loves Viv, protesting he left because she threw him out. Viv remembers there was a time he'd have climbed a drainpipe for her. She reminds Bob that she pleaded guilty to fraud to protect him. Bob argues he did everything he could to see her in prison, but she wouldn't speak to him for over a year. Viv insists she was trying to protect him and their family. Bob snaps that Viv went straight back to bossing him around, adding that he begged her to drop the charges against Nicola. Viv weeps that she's made her share of mistakes, but she always believed Bob loved her - now she can't trust him. In the Woolpack, Lisa and Lizzie giggle with Adele, as she looks forward to her drink with Andy. John notes that Holly finished college early, but she excuses it's her birthday tomorrow. Adam wonders what happened to the paint Holly was buying? Holly tells him she used it, and Roz sniggers that's what you do with paint. Adele reminds Andy he owes her a drink. John smiles that Adele's been throwing herself under cars. Marlon serves them, as Andy quips he'll be avoiding Adele in the future. Diane's dressed up for her dinner with Charlie. Victoria hands over her passport. Diane's flabbergasted as Charlie explains the restaurant is in Paris. At the café, Bob tells Viv they can't give up on their marriage. Viv reckons it's not fair to stay together for the children, when the relationship's dead. Jamie arrives, and Bob lies that he and Viv have worked things out. Jamie tells Viv that he's learnt to live with what happened between Bob and Gennie. Viv wonders how Jamie will feel about it if he and Gennie get married, and have children? She reckons Jamie must be far stronger than she is. At Victoria Cottage, Katie helps Gennie with her luggage. Jamie arrives, and tells Gennie he can't move on. No matter where they go, he can't get away from the image of her with Bob. At the Woolpack, Marlon tells Diane everything's under control. Andy says he'll look after Victoria. Charlie and Diane leave to catch their flight. At the bar, Adam notes Holly's in high spirits. Jimmy agrees she must have had a few. Nicola says she thought students were skint, but Scarlett explains she lent Holly thirty pounds yesterday. Adam looks worried about Holly. At a table, Adele tells Lisa and Lizzie that Andy's not madly in love with her yet. Lisa warns Adele that Andy might be more trouble than he's worth. Gennie follows Jamie out of Victoria Cottage, tearfully begging him not to leave without her. Jamie tells her he'll phone the bar owners and explain. Bob approaches, as Gennie sobs they were going to spend their lives together. Jamie insists that even though it happened before they got together, Bob will always be his dad and Gennie will always have slept with him. Gennie begs Bob to talk to Jamie. Jamie tells Bob there's nothing else he can do, and Bob gives Jamie an emotional hug. Jamie gets in the campervan as Gennie hysterically sobs that she has nothing left without him. Gennie breaks down as Jamie drives out of the village. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday